A Nation on the Brink
Category:MissionsCategory:Wings of the Goddess Missionsde:Flügel der Göttin-Mission 14: Jeuno im Ausnahmezustand |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Zone to Batallia Downs (S), go to the Underpass Hatch in the top right corner of J-9 (top floor of the wall slightly south of where you are warped for Campaign Battle), and click on it for a Cutscene. *Have the party leader click on the hatch to start the fight in Everbloom Hollow. (Can't enter during Campaign Battle).(Can enter if mobs have not started to attack in Campaign) **Recommended: A healer to help keep an eye on NPC health (a easier victory, not necessary) **Buffs are lost upon entering Everbloom Hollow. (Reraise item carried in rest buffs did not.) **You have 30 Minutes to complete this mission. **Experience points are not lost upon death. **Re-raise effects will be wiped, if your party is warped out of the BC prior to defeating the NM. **If you lose, you will have to get a new key item from the Bulwark door. ***Must wait one game day to receive a new key. **The fight starts standing next to NPC combatants Zazarg, Rongelouts N Distaud, Romaa Mihgo, and two soldiers from each of their divisions. ***Rongelouts N Distaud has a weaponskill that causes long Terror on the mobs. ***Zazarg has an AoE weaponskill, Orbital Earthrend. **After some amount of time the NPCs will begin moving forward in three different directions. **Follow the NPC contingents and help dispatch the Orcs, Quadav, and Yagudo they encounter. ***They will come in two waves. ***After the first wave is defeated, you will receive temporary items. ****Zazarg, Rongelouts N Distaud and Romaa Mihgo; cannot die from the normal Beastmen attacks. This will leave them at 1 HP and taking 0 damage. However, when you engage One-eyed Gwajboj, he will kill them with one attack. (Verified) ****DoT's can kill them, even before NM spawns. **Once all beastmen groups have been defeated, One-eyed Gwajboj will appear. ***One-eyed Gwajboj is stronger than the previous beastmen waves. He also uses Battle Dance very frequently. ****He is heavily resistant to ice magic. ****His Battle Dance will only affect NPCs if one of them (Zazarg for example) has hate. It will hit players and NPCs if a player has hate. *****Please note that a Dragoon's Wyvern can be hit by Battle Dance even if the hate is on an NPC. ******One-eyed Gwajboj can also use it's two-hour Invincible multiple times. ***One-eyed Gwajboj will constantly cast Cure IV whenever his HP drops below 90%. **NPC allies that are still alive, once Gwajboj spawns, will give out temporary items and continue assisting in the fight. **Defeat One-eyed Gwajboj to end the battle. *A cutscene will occur after the fight is over, and you will receive a Jeunoan Flag. **If your inventory is full, you will not be able to get the flag until making space. Click on the crates/barrels that are next to you as you exit the battlefield. You will then receive an option to receive the Jeunoan Flag. Click yes to receive your reward. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: Despite Lilisette's repeated protests and the imminent arrival of reinforcements from the three nations, the surrender ceremony is set to take place in the depths of Jeuno's Underground. Will this be the end of the four-nation alliance...? ---- Game Script